Historically, Colinus virginianus (“bobwhite quail”), a wild bird, have thrived throughout the Rolling Plains ecoregion of West Texas where they are a valuable economic species. Since 2010, wild bobwhite quail have experienced a historic decline in the Rolling Plains ecoregion. In the past, such declines in the bird population have been attributed to multiple causes, including drought, but the actual cause was not known. Results from recent research suggest that the historic decline may be the result of parasites in the wild bobwhite quail population.
Compositions, preparation methods, and treatment methods are herein disclosed for treating wild birds in their natural habitat for parasites and disease. More specifically, the compositions and methods herein disclosed are for treating wild bobwhite quail with an anthelmintic feed for preventing and controlling parasitic nematode infections.
As used herein the term “wild bird” and any conjugation thereof means and refers to any bird of a species that is living in nature without significant human control or care. Non-limiting examples include Colinus virginianus, members of orders Passeriformes and Galliformes, and Callipepla squamata. 
As used herein the term “parasite,” and any conjugation thereof, means and refers to a species or organism that survives in or on another living organism (the “host”), causing harm to the host while doing so. Non-limiting examples include Oxyspirura petrowi, Aulonocephalus spp., Heterakis spp., and Capillaria spp.
As used herein the term “roughage products,” and any conjugation thereof, means and refers to harvested plants having a high concentration of slowly degradable fiber suitable for use as an animal feed ingredient. A non-limiting example includes rice hulls.
As used herein the term “about” means+/−20%.